Potter Twins And The Sorcerer's Stone
by EylonGryffindor
Summary: Harry and Hannalee Potter embark on a journey of their lives in finding out the truth about themselves and their true home. A whole new school life, new friends and most importantly they discover magic within themselves. Updates everyday! Please review! COMPLETED! Next is Potter Twins And The Chamber Of Secrets!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~ **

The mysterious looking elderly man walked into the quiet cold street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a very strange looking mechanical device and assimilates all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows softly. The man looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.

"I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." He says in a soft hoarse voice looking down to the cat. The cat meows and metamorphoses into a human. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good and the bad." Professor Dumbledore replies. Professor McGonagall, "And the boy?" Professor Dumbledore nods to her, "Hagrid is bringing him." Professor McGonagall "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

Professor Dumbledore, "Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Professor McGonagall looks unconvinced but doesn't voice out. Just then there is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man takes off his goggles.

The large man was very much pleased to see both the professors as he greets then both with much respect, "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore, "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

The large man, Hagrid, "No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go." He said passing the baby boy, who was wrapped in a homemade knitted blanket, to Professor Dumbledore.

Hagrid, "Here you go Professor McGonagall." He passes her the baby girl who was wrapped in a similar knitted blanket. Professor McGonagall "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-"

Professor Dumbledore reluctantly cuts her off, "The only family he has." They both stop outside a house. Professor McGonagall, "These twins will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their name."

Professor Dumbledore, "Exactly. They're better off growing up away from all that, until they're both ready for everything." He says placing the infant on the doorstep. Professor McGonagall reluctantly places the baby girl beside her sleeping brother.

Hagrid coughs and sniffles controlling his tears. He clears his throat. Professor Dumbledore, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all." Hagrid nods. Professor Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby boy, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby boy has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Professor Dumbledore, "Good luck...Harry and Hannalee Potter."

**~PTATSS~ **

_**Ten years, Dursley's home**_.

A messy blacked haired little boy is seen sleeping beside a bright red haired little girl. His right arm protectively wrapped around the girl. The boy's lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead still visible after 10 years.

There is a click, and loud banging heard from the outside of the cupboard under the stairs. A tall woman repeatedly bangs on the door, "Up. Get up. Now!" Smacks door of closet which is the twin's bedroom. The sleepy boy wakes up and pulls the switch on brightening the room.

"Hannalee." He shakes the sleeping girl beside him. A large tubby boy suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase. The boy, "Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" The bright haired girl jumps awake clutching her brother's hand. "Stupid Dudley!" The girls hisses.

Dudley laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. Harry tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Dudley. The tall woman beams brightly at Dudley, "Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" She gushes over to her son.

A larger man was sitting at the kitchen table. "Happy birthday, son." He said smiling brightly. Both mother and son giggle together. Harry and Hannalee come into the kitchen, dressed in rags barefoot. The tall woman upon seeing the twins, "Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything."

Harry, "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He obediently walks over to the stove and sets to work on the bacon. Hannalee's stomach grumbles at the smell. Petunia, "Well don't just stand there looking silly, get going with the dishes!"

Hannalee, "Yes Aunt Petunia." She quickly rushes over to the sink and opens the tap slowly. Petunia, "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." The large looking man turns irritated, "Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!"

Harry, "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Hannalee licks her lips looking at the French Toast. Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley's stares turns into full blown scan. Dudley, "How many are there?" He asks in a spoilt voice.

Vernon, "Thirty-six. Counted them myself." Dudley, "Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!" Vernon, "Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!" Dudley, I don't care how big they are!"

Petunia looks horrified as her son looks angry, "Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" Hannalee sadly looks over to Harry who was busy glaring at Dudley's back.

**~PTATSS~ **

The happy family was heading to the car. Harry and Hannalee holding hands move to go to get in but were stopped by their uncle Vernon. Petunia, "This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it."

A scowling Vernon, "I'm warning you both now. Any funny business, any at all, and you both won't have any meals for a week. Do I make myself clear?" He glares down at the both of them. Hannalee visibly flinches and grips onto Harry's hand. Harry nods and Vernon reply "Get in."

Inside the car Harry shots a big smile which she returns. They were both looking forward for this day.

**~PTATSS~ **

The zoo. The family is in the reptile house, looking at a large BOA CONSTRICTOR. Dudley, "Make it move." Vernon raps the glass of the cage. Vernon, "Move!" Dudley bangs on the glass much harder, and the twins wince. Dudley, "MOVE!" Harry He's asleep!" Dudley, "He's boring."

Hannalee rolls her eyes as Dudley and his parents retreat to another enclosure. The twins were left with the snake. Harry, "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." Hannalee smiles at her brother.

The snake looks up and blinks. The twins were a little taken aback. Hannalee, "Harry, can he hear us?" The snake nods. And Harry looks shocked, "It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?"

The snake shakes its head. Hannalee, "Can you hear me too?" The snake nods again. Harry, "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family?" The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity.

Harry, "I see. That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either." The now awake snake has attracted Dudley's attention. He rips over to the cage, knocking Harry to the floor. Hannalee, "Harry!" She rushes over to her older brother's side, "Are you alright?"

Dudley, "Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. Harry doesn't answer Hannalee. He from the ground glares at Dudley. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Dudley wretches forward.

Dudley, "Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!" Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake slowly slithers its way out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Harry and Hannalee. Snake, "Thankssssssss." Hannalee looks extremely surprised at the talking snake.

Harry, "Anytime." The snake slithers away. Soon there is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass frightened.

Dudley, "Mum, mummy!" Petunia sees her only son stuck inside the enclosure and screams at the top of her voice. Dudley, "Mum, help! Help me!" Petunia "My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Harry and Hannalee both share grins and burst into fit of giggles.

Vernon glares down at the twins and their grin disappears. Petunia continues screaming, "How did you get in there? Dudley, oh, Dudley!"

**~PTATSS~ **

Back at the Dursley's. Petunia and a bundled up Dudley come in. Petunia mother's over the traumatized birthday boy. Petunia, "It's all right. It's all right." They disappear around the corner into the living room. Harry, Hannalee and Vernon enter the house. Vernon slams the door and shoves Harry against the wall, taking his hair and violently pushes Hannalee on the floor.

Hannalee, "Ow!" Harry, "Ow! LET GO! You're hurting me!" Vernon, "What happened?" Harry, "I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!" Vernon scoffs and shoves Harry into the closet. He then pulls Hannalee by the hair and shoves her into the closet who crashes onto her brother.

Vernon slams the closet door and looks it. "There's no such thing as magic!"

**~PTATSS~ **

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~ **

An owl flies by the house and drops a letter, which zooms in the letterbox. It lands away from the house and hoots.

Harry goes to collect the mail. He sorts through the letters and sees a letter addressed to him. He looks very surprised and just as he was about to turn another similar looking letter zooms in the letterbox.

He reaches down to and picks it up. It was addressed to his little sister. He was now looking over to his letter thinking of who could have wrote to him. Hannalee, "Harry you got the mail? Uncle Vernon wants the mail."

Harry, "Lee! We got mails! You got a mail!"Harry says happily. Hannalee, "What? But for me? Are you sure?" Harry quickly passes her the letter addressed to her. Both walk into the kitchen and Harry hands Vernon the rest of the mail. They both walk around the other side of the table to see read their letter.

Vernon, "Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk." Vernon says reading the letter from his sister. Dudley sees Harry's letter. He runs and grabs it, "Dad, look! Harry's got a letter!" Harry, "Hey, give it back! It's mine!" Vernon laughs, "Yours? Who'd be writing to you?"

The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Harry gulps. Hannalee stands there looking to see what happens. Petunia, "Give me that letter!" Hannalee, "But it's mine." Petunia, "NOW GIRL!" Hannalee walks over quickly and Petunia rips it from her hand.

**~PTATSS~ **

Another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off. Inside the house Vernon grabs a handful of letters and rips them up. In the closet, Harry and Hannalee hear a whirring noise. Harry slightly opens the door and looks out at Vernon drilling wood over the letterbox opening.

Hannalee, "Harry? What is he doing?" Harry looks at her sadly, "He's shutting the letter hole. I doubt we'll be getting any letters." Hannalee, "Who do you think wrote to us?" Before Harry could reply they both heard Vernon, "No more mail through this letterbox."

Harry sighs, "I don't know Lee." He lays back removing his glasses. "All I know that is we can never know what is in that letter." Hannalee curls beside her brother sniffing softly, "I'm hungry Harry." Harry, "Didn't you eat?" Hannalee, "Dudley took my chicken. I only had the roll and corn."

Harry reaches over and wipes his sister's tears and kisses her cheek. He wears his glasses and opens the door, "I'm going to go steal, turn off the light and wait for me. I'm pretty sure Uncle Vernon and Dudley and still stuffing themselves in front of the TV."

**~PTATSS~ **

Vernon is about to head off to work and leans towards Petunia who kisses his cheek, "Have a lovely day at the office, dear." She stops, looks and sees a bunch of owls. Vernon turns and, "Shoo! Go on!"

**~PTATSS~ **

Vernon is tossing letters into the fireplace. Harry comes around the corner. Vernon grins evilly and tosses more in. Harry sadly stares at the burning letters. He walks away and goes into the closet where he sees his sister playing with the toy soldiers.

"Harry?" Hannalee softly calls to him. "Are you alright?" Harry, "He's burning all of the letters Lee." Harry says tearfully. Hannalee hugs her brother, "Harry don't cry. You know I'll cry too if you cry." Harry, "Sorry."

**~PTATSS~ **

The Dursley family was sitting around while Harry is serving cookies and Hannalee is adding passing out milk to Dudley. Vernon, "Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Dudley shrugs.

Harry hands cookie to Vernon, "Because there's no post on Sunday." Vernon cheekily, "Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today." Harry, "No, sir." Harry sees a shadow outside the window. Outside, millions of owls are perched. Harry looks over to Hannalee and she nods knowingly back to him.

Vernon continues his rant, "Not one blasted, miserable-" A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernon's face. For a moment everyone kept still, looking at the letter and looking over to the fireplace. Slowly there was some kind of a vibration in the house. Like an earth quack.

Then suddenly the rumbling gets louder and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace. Dudley, "AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" He jumps on Petunias lap. Petunia and Vernon started screaming. Vernon, "Go away, ahh!" Dudley, "What is it? Please tell me what's happening!"

Harry and Hannalee took up this chance and happily jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter and sofa to get a letter. They both grab one each gets one and start to run away. Vernon jumps up as well and chases after them.

Vernon, "Give me that! Give me that letter!" He chases Harry and Hannalee and grabs the twins before they get into the closet. Harry, "Get off! Ahh!" Hannalee, "Let go! Let go!" Vernon, "Ahh!" Harry, "They're my letters! Let go of me!"

Vernon, "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" Dudley, "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!"

**~PTATSS~ **

A house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The family is sleeping, with Harry and Hannalee on the cold, dirt floor. Harry has drawn a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Harry And Hannalee. Hannalee curls beside her brother watching him. Harry looks at Dudley's watch, which beeps 12:00. Harry, "Happy birthday Lee." Hannalee smiles up to him, "Happy birthday Harry. I love you." Harry, "I love you to sis. Let's make our wish!"

The eleven year old twins close their eyes and make a quick wish and immediately blow the dust on the floor. Suddenly, the door thumps. Harry jumps with Hannalee immediately hiding behind her brother.

The door thumps again and Dudley, Harry and Hannalee jump up and back away. Petunia and Vernon appear down the stairs with Vernon holding a gun. Harry quickly pushed Hannalee behind him and around the corner. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears.

Vernon, "Who's there? Ahh!" Hagrid, "Sorry 'bout that." He puts the door back up. Vernon, "I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Petunia looks horrified. Hagrid walks over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.

Hagrid, "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." The gun fires making the Dursley family yell. Hannalee clutches onto Harry blinking away her tears. Hagrid sees Dudley, "Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"

Dudley, "I-I-I'm not Harry." Harry appears out with Hannalee clutching onto his shirt, "I-I am." He stutters out. Hagrid, "Oh, well, of course you are! And you must be the little potter!" He says looking at Hannalee. "Got something for both of ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself." Hands Harry the cake. "Words and all."

Harry opens the cake box and sees a cake inside which reads "Happee Birdae Harry and Hannalee." Harry and Hannalee immediately beam at the sight of it. It was the first time they were getting a cake in their entire life. Harry, "Thank you!"

Hagrid, "It's not every day that your young man and woman turns eleven, now is it?" Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes.

Harry puts cake down, "Excuse me, but who are you?" Hagrid, "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." Harry, "Sorry, no." Hagrid, "No? What about you Hannalee?" Hannalee, "I'm sorry, I don't know what Hogwarts is.

Hagrid, "Blimey didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Harry, "Learnt what?" Hagrid, "You're a wizard, Harry. And you're a witch Hannalee." Hannalee's eyes were nearly popping out. Harry, "I-I'm a what?"

Hagrid, "A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." Harry, "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry." Hagrid, "Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Hagrid turns to Hannalee, "What about you? I'm sure it was the same wasn't it?" Hagrid stands up and Dudley whimpers. Hagrid hands Harry and Hannalee the same letter that has been sent the past while. Harry opens it and Hannalee quickly open it.

Harry, "Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Hannalee, "Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment." Vernon, "No! They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put an end to this rubbish!"Harry, "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

Petunia, "Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you."

Hannalee, "Blown up? You told us our parents died in a car crash!" Hagrid, "A car crash? A car crash killed James and Lily Potter?" Petunia, "We had to tell them something." Hagrid, "It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Vernon, "They will not be going!" Hagrid, "Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop them, are you?"

Harry, "Muggle?" Hagrid, "Non magic folk. These twin's had their name down ever since they were born! They are going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore."

Vernon, "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Hagrid whips out the umbrella and points it at Vernon, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid looks over to see Dudley eating Harry and Hannalee's cake and points the umbrella at his rear. A pig's tail grows.

Dudley "Ahh!" Both Petunia and Vernon scream and chase around the house after Dudley. Harry and Hannalee laugh at their screaming cousin. Hagrid, "Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

Harry nods, "Okay." Hannalee nods too. Hagrid checks a clock, "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" Harry and Hannalee both grin widely.

**~PTATSS~ **

Hagrid, Hannalee and Harry are walking by the streets of London. Harry, "All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" Hagrid, "If you know where to go."

Hannalee, "Hagrid, where are we going?" Hagrid, "The Leaky Cauldron my dear." Music and talking were filled once they entered. Bartender, "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" Hagrid, "No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Hannalee here buy their school supplies.

Tom, "Bless my soul. It's Harry and Hannalee Potter." The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Harry's hand. Man, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." A witch comes up and shakes Hannalee's hand. Witch, "Doris Crockford, Mr and Miss Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. Man, "Harry P-potter. Hannalee P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." Hagrid, "Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Hannalee this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry, "Oh, nice to meet you." Puts out hand. Quirrell refuses. Quirrell, "F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh." Hagrid, Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh."

Harry, "Good-bye." He walks away. Hannalee, "He's weird." Harry, "I know right. Maybe he finds me dirty." Hannalee nodded, "Wouldn't blame him. We are wearing dirty clothes."

**~PTATSS~ **

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~ **

The trio leaves into a back room winery to the front of a brick wall. Hagrid, "See you're both famous!" Harry, "But why are we famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who we are?"

Hagrid, "I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry." Hannalee, "Why not Hagrid?" Hagrid, "I'll explain later my dear." He taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry and Hannalee grin broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. They both were very mesmerized with everything they saw, especially the owls. Hagrid, "Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry." Harry is amazed as they pass by shops and he kept on looking at the broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom.

Boy, "It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, it's the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet." Hannalee kept looking over to the pet store which had lots of pets. Hannalee, "Hagrid? Why are there only owls, toads, cats and rats in that store? Why isn't any other animal in there?"

Hagrid looks confused, "I don't know Hannalee. This is the first time someone has ever asked me that question. But if it makes you feel better, I have a little doggie and he's name is fang. He lives in Hogwarts with me." Hannalee, "Whoa! Really? Can I meet him?" Hagrid, "Oh he'll be honored to meet you my dear."

Harry, "Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? I haven't any money." Hagrid, "Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

**~PTATSS~ **

Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working. Harry, "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Hagrid "They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me."

Hannalee gets freaked out when she hears that and quickly grabs Harry's hand. Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it. "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hannalee Potter wish to make a withdrawal." He said in a very professional manner.

The goblin looks up. Goblin, "And does Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hannalee Potter have the key to their vault?" Hagrid, "Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

Hands Goblin letter wrapped in string. Goblin, "Very well." Soon the trio and a goblin were racing down the depth caverns in a cart like structure. The cart stops and the goblin clambers out. Goblin, "Vault 687. Lamp, please." Hagrid hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault "Key please." Hagrid hands him the key and he unlocks it.

The moment the safety door swings open slowly, Hannalee and Harry see the inside of the room filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Gold coin. Gold coins from the magical world. They twins stood there amazed.

Hagrid, "Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Harry and Hannalee look at each other while Hagrid grabs a small bag and filled half of it with the coins. Hagrid, "Now there we go, we can use this for your books and stuff h and let's not forget your wands."

Hagrid turns to see Harry and Hannalee looking at the coins not making a move, "Well don't just stand there dearies! Grabs a few coins!" Hannalee, "Can we take them?" Hagrid, "Well they are yours of course you can take them!" Harry, "But you already took the coins for the school equipment."

Hagrid, "Oh no, no! Take a few coins. It's for your trip in the Hogwarts express. You can't possibly travel in the train without buying a few treats on the trolley now can ya?" Harry looks at Hannalee and they both smile to each other as they pocketed 7 coins each.

**~PTATSS~ **

Goblin, "Vault 713." Harry, "What's in there, Hagrid?" Hagrid, "Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." Goblin, "Stand back." Slides finger down the door. The vault opens to expose a small white stone package. Hagrid hurries in and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears. Harry and Hannalee exchanges looks.

Hagrid, "Best not mention this to anyone." Harry and Hannalee nods. They all head out to the street, walking. Right after purchasing all the books, Harry, "Hagrid we still need...a wand." Hagrid, "A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long."

Harry and Hannalee walked into the store, quietly. Harry looks around. There are shelves of wands, loads of long boxes but no people. Hannalee, "Maybe they're sleeping since there's no customer." Harry, "Hello? Hello?" There is a thunk. Both Harry and Hannalee gasp together. A man appears on a ladder and looks at them smiling.

Ollivander, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Miss. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Picks to similar wands. "Ah. Here we are." He passes it to the twins. Harry and Hannalee held it just standing. "Well, give it a wave."

Harry, "Oh!" The twins flick a wave together and all the shelves come crashing down. Harry jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter soon followed by Hannalee. Ollivander, "Apparently not." Gets another two similar wands. "Perhaps this."

Harry waves at a vase, which blows apart. And Hannalee waves at the counter which burns all the stacked papers. "No, no, definitely not! No matter." Ollivanders gets another pair of similar looking wands, "I wonder."And hands wand to Harry and Hannalee. Harry glows under it with a strange wind blowing and Hannalee glows under it with a strong gust of wind with purple glow.  
"Curious, very curious."

Harry, "Sorry, but what's curious?" Ollivander, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in both your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Pointing to Harry's scar. "Two wands from the very same wand which belong to him."

Hannalee, "Who owned these wands?" Ollivander, "Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. and Miss. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

There is a knock on the window. Hagrid, "Harry! Hannalee! Happy birthday!" Hagrid said holding a snowy owl in a cage which hoots and a little black kitten in a basket." Harry, "Wow." Hannalee, "Oh my wow!"

**~PTATSS~ **

The twins and Hagrid sat at a long table quietly having soup. Hagrid notices Hannalee and Harry being very quiet. "You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet my deary." He said looking at them. Harry, "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

Hagrid sighs and pushes bowl away, "First, and understand this, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-" Hannalee, "You can write it done if you don't want to say it?"

Hagrid, "No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort." Harry, "Voldemort?" Hagrid, "Shh!" Harry looks around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

Hagrid, "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody. Not one. Except you two."

Harry, "Us? Voldemort tried to kill...?" Hannalee horrified, "But why us?" Hagrid, "That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that. He doesn't need a reason my dear girl, it's his nature."

Harry, "What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?" Hagrid, "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you both stumped him that night. That's why you're famous Harry Hannalee. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy and the girl who lived."

**~PTATSS~ **

London Train Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry was pushing a with cart with his and Hannalee's trucks and school equipments and Harry's and Hannalee's owl and kitten.

Hagrid, "What're you looking at?" He asks the Muggles who were looking at the giant." Hagrid looks at his watch, "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry my dears, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket." Passing them both each a ticket. "Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket Hannalee."

Harry and Hannalee look at their golden ticket. Harry, "Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing...is there?" Harry looks up and Hagrid has vanished. Hannalee, "Where did he go?" Harry looking nervous, "I don't know but come on we're running out of time."

**~PTATSS~ **

Harry and Hannalee see a train master helping out a lady passing her directions. Hannalee, "Excuse me, excuse me?" Trainmaster, "Right on your left, ma'am." Harry, "Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell us where we might find Platform 9 ¾?"

Trainmaster, "9 ¾? Think you're being funny, do ya?" Hannalee looks over to see a woman, daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts. Hannalee, "Harry look!" Woman, "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." Harry, "Muggles?"

Woman, "Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." A tall boy with red hair comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. Harry is amazed while Hannalee gasps in shock. Woman, "Fred, you next." One of the twins, "He's not Fred, I am!"

The other twin, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" Woman, "Oh, I'm sorry, George." Fred, "I'm only joking. I am Fred." He runs through the wall, and is followed by his twin brother leaving their mother looking quite irritated.

Harry shakes his head in disbelief and rushes forwards with Hannalee beside him. Harry, "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to-? Woman, "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Run together. Fast."

The little girl beside the woman, "Good luck." A Harry and Hannalee exchange looks and take a breath running at the wall. They shut their eyes and emerge on the other side a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Hannalee sighs with relief.

**~PTATSS~ **

The train is traveling through an unknown country. Hannalee sat near to the window with Harry right beside her. The red headed boy whom they met at the train station appears by their compartment with dirt on his nose.

Boy, "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Harry, "No, not at all." Ron sits across from the Twins. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." Harry, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And this is my little sister Hannalee." Ron goes agape. Ron, "So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..."

Harry, "The what?" Ron whispers, "Scar?" Harry, "Oh, yeah." lifts up hair. Ron, "Wicked. What about you? Do you have a scar?" Hannalee shakes her head. A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets. Woman, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Ron holds up mushed sandwiches, "No, thanks, I'm all set." Smacks lips.

Hannalee and Harry shares a look together, Harry pulls out coins, "We'll take the lot!" Ron, "Whoa!"

**~PTATSS~ **

The trio were eating bundles of sweets. Ron's pet rat is perched on Ron's knee, a box over its head. Harry, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Hannalee looks at the box her brother was holding while munching on a pumpkin pastry.

Ron, "They mean every flavor! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavored one once!" Hannalee, "Eww. Did he eat it?" Ron, "Course he did! Fred dared him to."

Harry quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth. Harry picks up blue and gold package. "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Ron, "It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself."

Harry opens the pack only to see the Chocolate Frog jump onto the window and leaping out the window...disappearing. Ron, "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Harry, "Hey, I got Dumbledore!" Hannalee, "Wow let me see!"

Ron, "I got about 6 of him." Harry, "Hey, he's gone!" Ron, "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron's rat squeaks. "This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?" Harry, "Just a little bit." Hannalee, "Oh my gosh! Ron! He's missing a toe!" Ron, "Hmm oh yeah, he's been missing that toe ever since I got him. Maybe even before that."

Ron, "Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Harry, "Yeah!" Hannalee, "Yes!" Ron clears throat, "Ahem. Sun-" Suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair appears at the doorway interrupting Ron with his spell.

**~PTATSS~ **

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~ **

Suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair appears at the doorway interrupting Ron with his spell. Girl, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Harry and Hannalee shook their head at the bossy looking girl. Ron, "No."

The girl, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron, "Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" A shot of light burst out of Ron's wand but nothing happens. Ron shrugs.

The girl, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example." She goes over and sits across from Harry. She takes out her wand and points it on Harry's face. Both Hannalee and Harry freeze.

The girl then, "OculusReparo." The glasses, which noseband is battered, are repaired. Hannalee, "Wow!" Harry takes them off, amazed. "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Hannalee and Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger..." She turns to Ron, "And you are...?"

Ron full mouth, "I'm...Ron Weasley." Hermione, "Pleasure." She says disgustedly. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Gets up and leaves, then comes back and looks at Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." Points at her nose and leaves. Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed.

Ron turns to look at the Potter Twins who were looking at him. Ron, "What a lunatic!" Hannalee and Harry laughs at him. Hannalee, "We should go change. Do you know where the washroom is?" Ron, "Yeah, it's at the end of every three compartments. Oh you can change in here, the door has a lock and it's got binds."

Harry, "Oh well then we'll take turns to change then." Ron, "Yeah you can go first if you want Hannalee. Harry and I will wait outside." Ron said picking up three Liquorice Wands and going out of the compartment. Harry followed behind with Hannalee locking up the sliding door and pulling down the binds and doing so the same to the window before changing.

**~PTATSS~ **

As soon as the trains Harry, Hannalee and Ron got off and walked over to Hagrid who was calling out to the first years. Hagrid, "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid, "Hello, Harry. Hello Hannalee".

Harry and Hannalee, "Hey, Hagrid." Ron, "Whoa!" Hagrid, "Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." A number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle can be seen. People are in awe. Ron, "Wicked."

Once they reached the school all first years walk up to the stairs. On a higher level of the, Professor McGonagall is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.

Professor McGonagall, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-"

She gets rudely cut off by a scared looking boy who jumps forward to Professor McGonagall's feet to get his toad. "Trevor!" Hannalee, Harry and Ron laugh at him along with the other first years. Professor McGonagall stares down at him. "Sorry." He says softly and backs away. Professor McGonagall, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." And she leaves.

The Potter Twins and Ron share comical grins at the boy when suddenly a boy, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry and Hannalee Potter have come to Hogwarts." Soon students surrounding them starts whispering. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

He said standing in front of Harry and Hannalee. Ron snickers at his name. Malfoy, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Hannalee feels offended at the comment about red hair seeing as she has red hair.

Malfoy, "Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Looks at Hannalee smiling evilly and extending his right hand to Harry.

Harry, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Hannalee smirks wittily at Malfoy. Malfoy glares at the Potter Twins. Professor McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare.

Professor McGonagall, "We're ready for you now." She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

Hannalee, "He's so rude." Harry nods to her. Ron, "Well he is a Malfoy! He's whole family is like that. My parents were in the same grade as his father was. My father has said that Malfoy's are all cunning!"

Hermione animatedly starts talking to the girl beside her, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Professor McGonagall, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Professor Dumbledore rises from the main table. Professor Dumbledore, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Hannalee and Harry share a horrified look when they heard the words PAINFUL DEATH. Professor McGonagall, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Hermione, "Oh, no. Okay, relax." She goes up and sits on the chair while Professor McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head. Ron, "Mental that one, I'm telling you." He said to Hannalee and Harry. Harry nods in agreement while Hannalee shakes her head smiling.

Sorting Hat, "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table of starts cheering loudly for the newcomer. Hermione jumps off with a smile. Professor McGonagall, "Draco Malfoy." Malfoy saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on his head. Sorting Hat, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Professor McGonagall, "Susan Bones." A small orange haired girl goes up. Harry looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher looking at him. His scar hurts. Harry, "Ahh!" He touches his scar.

Hannalee, "Harry are you alright?" Ron, "Harry, what is it?" Harry, "Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine." Sorting Hat, "Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall, "Ronald Weasley." Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on. Sorting Hat, "Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" Ron sighs out in relief.

The Gryffindor table starts cheering again. The Weasley brother's of Ron's stood up and started yelling out for their little brother. Professor McGonagall, "Harry Potter." Everything goes silent. Hannalee reluctantly lets go of Harry's hand. Harry walks up and sits down.

Sorting Hat, "Hmm...Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" Harry whispers, "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Sorting Hat, "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"

Harry whispers, "Not Slytherin anything but Slytherin. Need to be with my sister." Sorting Hat, "You sure? What if she ends over there? Harry stays silent. "Well, if you're sure better be...GRYFFINDOR!" There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table and smiles down to his sister who was not looking nervous. Professor McGonagall, "Hannalee Potter." The loud cheering once again goes mute as everyone look at the youngest Potter.

Hannalee took in a deep breath and walk up and sat on the chair. Sorting Hat, "Ahh, another Potter. Ahh just like your brother. Hmm bravery hidden in you. A very good asset in Gryffindor. Hmm, very smart. Ravenclaw? Slytherin would be very lucky to have you. Hmm. Where should I put you? Hmm Difficult."

Hannalee starts whispering, "With Harry. Please with Harry." Sorting Hat, "Ahh I see, you don't care which ever house it is. You want your brother. Ahh such loyalty, great asset in Hufflepuff." Hannalee, "Please, just with Harry." Sorting Hat, "Very well then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table starts cheering loudly again for the youngest Potter. Fred and George are also there and they to cheer, _"We got Potter! We got Potter!"_ Hannalee runs down over to her brother and hugs him.

**~PTATSS~ **

Professor McGonagall dings on a cup, "Your attention, please." Professor Dumbledore, "Let the feast...begin." Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter. Harry, "Wow." Hannalee, "Oh my god! Harry look! Drumlets!" Harry quickly takes two Drumlets, one for him and one for Hannalee.

Harry, "Here you go Lee." Ron doesn't wait for anyone as he starts stuffing his face. A tiny boy, speaks, "I'm Seamus Finnigan. I'm half and half. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Neville laughs.

Harry is sitting next to Percy. He leans over. Harry, "Say Percy who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Hannalee looks over to see that teacher. Percy, "Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Harry, "What does he teach?" Percy, "Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Hannalee, "Percy, what is this Dark Arts?" Hermione butts in, "Dark Arts is actually known as the Defense Against The Dark Arts. Students learn how to magically defend themselves against Dark Creatures and the Dark Arts. The class is mandatory from the first year until the fifth year, with the option of NEWT classes for those who qualify, didn't you read the booklet that you used to purchase your school books?"

Hannalee flushes red and nibbles on her chicken while Percy looks at her apologetically. Harry nudges his sister and gives her a smile clearly telling her not to let Hermione bother her. Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head pops out.

Ron, "Ahh!" Hannalee and Harry looks taken aback. Ghost, "Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along. Percy, "Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?"

Nick, "Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." Begins to leave Ron, "Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Nick, "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." Hermione, "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Nick, "Like this." Grabs head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread. The Potter Twin flinch back in disgust. Ron, "Ahh!" Hermione, "Eugh."

**~PTATSS~ **

Percy is leading the Gryffindors to the staircases. Percy, "Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." Boy, "Ravenclaw, follow me. This way." Percy, "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change."

Percy, "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." They begin walking up the stairs. Neville, "Seamus, that picture's moving!" Ron, "Look at that one, Harry! Hannalee look at that!" Harry, "I think she fancies you." Hannalee laughs, "Awe she bowed."

As everyone approached the Gryffindor dorms. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress. Fat Lady, "Password?" Percy, "_Caput Draconis"._ The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a path in the wall. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on."

Percy inside common room, "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

Harry and Hannalee turn to look at each other shocked. Separate rooms. Hannalee looks a little terrified. Harry, "It's alright Lee, we're in Hogwarts, safest place in the world, remember?" Hannalee, "I'm scared." Harry, "It's alright. I'm sure your cat's up there."

Hannalee glares at him, "You expect me to replace my brother with a cat?" Harry chuckles, "No silly, I meant it'll keep you company. If you really can't sleep then you count sheep's. Remember you always fall asleep first when we count sheeps." Ron, "It'll be alright, Hanny. There'll be three other girls sharing the dorm with you."

Hannalee smiles, "Did you just call me Hanny?" Ron smiles, "Well Hannalee is quite long." Hannalee, "Goodnight Ron. Goodnight Harry." And hugs him tight. Harry hugs back his sister, "Goodnight Lee." And kisses his sister's cheek.

Ron, "No need to be so sentimental."

George, "You"

Fred, "Wouldn't"

George, "Understand"

Fred, "Only"

George, "Twins"

Fred, "Do."

Hannalee and Harry laugh at the Weasley brothers.

**~PTATSS~ **

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~ **

Harry is sitting by a window in his pj's, with his owl, Hedwig. He pets the owl and looks out the window, sighing with content. He turns over and looks at his bed and sighs again wondering about his sister. Over in the girl's dormitory Hannalee sat by the window.

Her bed was further from all the other three girls. She sighed blinking away her tears. Hannalee, "Why do I have to be such a coward Harry?" She asked. For the first time ever since she came out of her mother's womb she is sleeping alone.

Hermione, "Are you going to bed? We have to get up early in the morning." She asked sitting beside Hannalee. "Are you alright?" Hannalee nods. Hermione, "I've never had a sibling. I don't know it can be this hard." Hannalee, "This is the first time we've been separated. I'm very sure he's awake too."

Hermione, "Well if you go to sleep now morning will come soon and you will be with Harry soon. You both are only 8 hours away." Hannalee smiled at Hermione. Hannalee, "Thanks Hermione. What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?"

Hermione, "7. Classes start sharp at 8.30. But I'll wake up at 6.30 so that I won't get caught up in the rush." Hannalee, "Will you wake me up too? I always have trouble waking up on my own." Hermione nods, "Sure. Now come on lets go to sleep, our cats are enjoying our beds."

Hannalee looks over to her bed to see her black kitten which she named, Pyewacket, who was sleeping soundly on her new bed.

**~PTATSS~ **

Hermione, "Wake up! Hannalee!" Hannalee wake up startled. Hermione, "Honestly you were joking when you said you had trouble waking up. Now get up. Let's go shower! Classes start at 8.30." Hannalee slowly got out of her warm bed and walked over her trunk getting out her stuff. Hermione, "Come on sleepy head. Let's go." Hannalee let her drag to the washroom.

After showering and getting ready, Hannalee sat down at the common room 7.20 waiting for her brother. A few students were slowly strolling about, some pacing, some yelling for soap and towels. Still no sign of her brother.

Hermione, "Waiting for Harry?" Hannalee looks up and nods "Go first and have breakfast. I'll meet you in class." Hermione waves and walks away. "Good morning Hannalee!" A Weasley twin said. "Good morning erm…. Your name?" He grins and flops down to her right. "I'm Gred." "And I'm Forge." Another twin says flopping down to her left.

Hannalee laughs, "Okay Gred and Forge. Aren't you guys going to go for breakfast?" The nodded together, "What about you?" Gorge who was now Forge asked. "I'm waiting for Harry." Fred who now Gred, "Harry and Ron are still sleeping, Percy is trying to wake them up." Hannalee, "Still? Oh god!" Gred, "Cheer up Hanny!" Forge, "Later Hanny!"

**~PTATSS~**

After almost all the student left Hannalee was still waiting for her brother. Harry and Ron came down running the stairs. Hannalee, "**HARRY JAMES POTTER! **We are so late because of you two! We don't even have time for breakfast! And I'm starving!"

Harry, "I'm so sorry. I over slept. Let's go. I'll give you a foot massage later." Hannalee, "You better." Ron, "Foot massage?" Hannalee, "Harry gives me foot massages whenever he upsets me." Ron, "Then what about you when Harry is upset?" Hannalee, "I give him a kiss."

Ron, "So it's punishment for him either ways?" Harry barks out laughing. Hannalee looks at Ron with a murderous face. Ron, "I'm kidding Hanny!"

**~PTATSS~**

The trio ran through the stone halls to their class. They rush in. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk. Ron, "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. The trio is amazed.

Ron, "That was bloody brilliant." Professor McGonagall, "Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. and Miss Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." Harry, "We got lost." Professor McGonagall, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

**~PTATSS~**

The students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in. Professor Snape, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making."

He pauses then continues, "However, for those select few," looks at Draco, who smiles, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Professor Snape sees Harry, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs. He looks up placing his hands on his lap.

Professor Snape, "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrockets. Harry shrugs. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shoots up again.

Harry, "I don't know, Sir." Professor Snape, "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Harry, "I don't know, Sir." Professor Snape, "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Hannalee grabs Harry's hand. Professor Snape looks at her and glares.

**~PTATSS~**

In the great hall students are all working on homework. Hannalee popped in a green grape and continued her work. Seamus was trying a spell on a cup. Seamus, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Looks in cup and shakes head. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

Harry, "What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Hannalee looks over. Ron, "Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." A loud boom is heard. The cup explodes. There is laughter amongst the students. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

Ron, "Ahh. Mail's here!" The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Harry and Hannalee get nothing. Harry sees the newspaper Ron has put down. Harry, "Can I borrow this?" Ron nods "Thanks." Neville is unwrapping a gift. It is a clear ball with gold around it.

Seamus, "Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Hermione, "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." Neville, "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Harry, "Hey Lee, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day."

Hannalee, "That's odd. Isn't that the vault we went to with Hagrid, Harry?" Harry, "Yes but who would want to break in to take that parcel that Hagrid took? It belongs to Hogwarts."

**~PTATSS~**

The Potter Twins and Ron went to their next class which was broom flying. The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. Professor Hooch, "Good afternoon, class."

Class, "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Professor Hooch, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" Class, "Up!"

A Hannalee and Harry's broom flies into their right hand. Harry, "Whoa." Hermione stares as the class continues. Professor Hooch, "With feeling!" Hermione, "Up. Up. Up. Up." Ron, "Up!" His broom flies up and conks him on the nose. "Ow!" Harry and Hannalee laughs at him. Ron, "Shut up."

Professor Hooch, "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." WHISTLE.

Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened. Neville, "Oh." Professor Hooch, Mr. Longbottom. Hermione, "Neville, what are you doing?" Students, "Neville...Neville..." Ron, "We're not supposed to take off, yet." Professor Hooch starts panicking as Neville begins soaring away, "M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville, "AHH!" Professor Hooch, "Mr. Longbottom!" Neville soars away, "Down! Down! Ahhhh!" Hannalee, "Neville!" Neville, "Help!" Professor Hooch, "Come back down this instant!" Neville, "AHH!" He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Professor Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower. He zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. His cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there. "Oh. Ah...help!" He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.

Professor Hooch, "Everyone out of the way!" She runs through the group, and they scatter. "Come on, get up." Neville, "Owowowow." Professor Hooch, "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."

Malfoy reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen. Professor Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

Malfoy snickers, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Harry, "Give it here, Malfoy." Malfoy, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Hops on broom and soars around group. "How 'bout up on the roof?" Soars off and hovers high in the sky.

Hannalee, "That's not yours you foul git!" Malfoy, "How dare you talk to me like that you filthy half breed!" Malfoy spat. "Don't talk to my sister like that!" Harry said. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it. Hermione stops him. Hermione, "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Harry flies off. "What an idiot." Hannalee, "Don't call my brother an idiot!" Hannalee hops onto her broom and shoots out in the sky going after her brother.

Harry is now in the air, across from Malfoy. Harry, "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Malfoy, "Is that so?" Harry makes a dash for him, but Malfoy twirls around his broom in a 360. Hannalee makes a similar dash like Harry did and tries to snatch the Remembrall from him. Malfoy makes another 360 turn. "Have it your way, then!" He throws the Remembrall into the air.

Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Hannalee zooms after him inches away. Harry was too focused on the Remembrall that he didn't see Professor McGonagall in her room. She gets a big shock to see Harry and Hannalee up this high. Harry catches it and steadies himself.

Harry look over to Hannalee who was on the broom right beside him giving him a victorious smile. Harry, "Got what it takes Lee?" Hannalee rolls her eyes, "Your best shot Harry!" Harry throws the Remembrall with so much force that it flew away so high in the sky.

Hannalee zooms away on her broom and catches the Remembrall and throws it back to Harry who catches it. The Potter Twins zoom their way down to the ground where all the other students cheer and running to see them. Hannalee rushes over and grabs her brother into a tight hug.

Hannalee, "You didn't get hurt did you Harry?" Harry, "I'm fine Lee." Boy, "Good job, Harry!" Boy 2, "Oh that was wicked, Hannalee." Professor McGonagall appears quickly, "Harry Potter? Follow me." Harry sullenly follows her looking behind at Hannalee who looks worried. Malfoy and his goons laugh. Professor McGonagall, "You too Miss Potter." Hannalee runs behind Harry.

**~PTATSS~ **

"Professor McGonagall? It's not Harry's fault. Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall after he fell of his broom. Harry was trying to-" Professor McGonagall, "Hush now Miss Potter." Hannalee shuts up and holds onto Harry hand.

They all walk to Professor Quirrells classroom. He is inside, teaching, holding an iguana. McGonagall approaches the class and stops Harry and Hannalee, "You two wait here." Professor McGonagall, "Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Professor Quirrell, "Oh. Y-yes, of course." A boy gets up to leave and goes out with Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker and a chaser!" She said beaming. Harry and Hannalee look at each other confused.

**~PTATSS~ **

The Potter Twins and Ron are walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost float by. Nick, "Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. And Hannalee Potter the youngest Potter is now also one of the Gryffindor Chaser. I always knew they had it in them."

Ron, "Seeker? And Chaser But first years never make their house teams! You two must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"Hannalee, "A century, according to McGonagall. Oh Harry I'm so excited! I wonder what it's like."

Fred and George approach and walk along with Ron and Harry. Fred, "Hey well done! Harry, Hanny, Wood's just told us!" Ron, "Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Hannalee, "Wow really?" George, "Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch."

Fred, "Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally but they'll turn up in a month or two!" Hannalee looks horrified, "What?" Ron, "Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Hermione jumps up from her work and comes to join them.

Hannalee, "But I've never even played Quidditch." Harry, "What if we make a fool out of ourselves?" Hermione, "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." The Potter Twins and Ron look at her like she had popped out another head.

**~PTATSS~ **

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~ **

The group approaches a trophy case. Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players. On the lists the Potter Twins father was placed as a Chaser in his 2nd to 4th year, Seeker in his 5th to 7th year. Co Captain since his 5th year." Ron, "Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Quidditch player too." Harry, "I-I didn't know."

**~PTATSS~ **

The group was walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in. Hermione looks, but continues walking. Ron, "I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Harry, "Who doesn't?" The staircase shudders and begins to move. The group grabs the railings.

Ron, "Ahh!" Hermione and Hannalee gasp loudly steadying themselves. Harry, "What's happening?" Hermione, "The staircases change, remember?" The staircase stops, in a new place. Harry grabs Hannalee's hand, "Let's go this way."

Ron, "Before the staircase moves again." They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room. Harry, "Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Hannalee, "I do Harry." Hermione, "We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden."

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows. The group jumps. Harry, "Let's go." Ron, "It's Filch's cat!" Harry, "Run!" Harry drags Hannalee forcing her to keep up with him.

The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked. Harry, "It's locked!" Ron, "That's it, we're done for!" Hannalee, "What? NO!" Hermione, "Oh, move over!" Pushes through and pulls out wand. "Alohomora." The door opens. "Get in." They bustle in.

Ron, "Alohomora?" Hermione, "Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." Harry and Hannalee stood there not moving an inch. Hands tightly holding. Hermione, "Filch is gone." Ron, "Probably thinks this door's locked." Hermione, "It was locked."

Harry, "And for good reason." Ron and Hermione turn to stand with the Potter Twins. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dogs begin to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.

All, "AHHHHHHH!" The group bolt running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and back away.

**~PTATSS~ **

The group reaches the Gryffindor room and they all are breathless. Ron, "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Hermione, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Ron, "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Hannalee, "What do you mean? What was THAT thing standing on?" Hermione, "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Harry, "Guarding something?"

Hermione, "That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before the three of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" She turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dorms.

Ron, "She needs to sort out her priorities!" Harry nods. Hannalee, "I don't understand why she has to be stuck so stuck up. I mean she was nice this morning." Ron, "As the day goes by her brain's overheating."

Harry, "And we never did told her to follow us. She's makes her decisions and now blames us. As if we drag her to the 3rd floor to get her eaten." Ron, "Mental!" Hannalee, "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to bed Harry. Goodnight." Hannalee says hugging him tight.

Harry, "Night Lee." Hannalee looks over to see Ron looking at them, "Come here you!" Pulling him for a goodnight hug. Ron, "Hanny, you both are too sentimental!"

**~PTATSS~ **

Oliver and Harry appear, carrying a trunk with Hannalee holding a bat. The boys put the trunk down. Hannalee puts the bat down next to the trunk. Oliver, "Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls."

He picks up a red one. "This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers, that's you Hannalee, handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. He said pointing to a faraway Quidditch pitch. The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops." Throws ball to Hannalee. "You both with me so far?"

Hannalee throws back the Quaffle to Oliver, "I think so." Harry, "What are those?" He asked pointing to two squirming chained down balls. Oliver, "You better take this." He hands Harry the bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The trio watch it.

Oliver, "Careful now, it's comin' back." Just as he said that the ball comes whizzing down, and Harry cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue. "Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh." The ball zooms down, and Oliver grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath. "Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch." He hands Harry a walnut sized golden ball.

Harry, "I like this ball." Harry said looking at it. Oliver, "Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Harry, "What do I do with it?" Oliver, "You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win."The ball flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Harry and Hannalee both had their eyes glued to the golden ball. Harry, "Whoa."

**~PTATSS~ **

The Potter Twins sat on the side row of Professor Flitwick's class opposite some Slytherin classmates. The teacher was very short and was standing on a bunch of books. Professor Flitwick, "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione raises hers attentively.

Professor Flitwick, "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." All, "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Malfoy, "Wingardium Levio-saaa."

Harry and Hannalee, "Wingardium Leveeosa." Ron, "Wingardrium Leviosar." Whacks with wand numerous times. Hermione, "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Ron, "You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

Hermione, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather glows and lifts up. Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly. Professor Flitwick, "Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Hermione gives out a big smile.

Seamus who was seated beside Harry begins swishing at his feather. Seamus, "Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa." Professor Flitwick, "Well done, Hermione dear." Suddenly there was a loud BOOOM. Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasps. Harry, "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."

**~PTATSS~ **

Neville, Hannalee, Harry, Ron and Seamus are walking through a courtyard with other students all around. Hannalee, "Honestly Ron enough already!" Ron, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Hermione bustles past, sniffling. Harry, "I think she heard you."

Hannalee, "HERMIONE!" Hannalee turns back and glares at Ron before running behind Hermione. She chases her until they both go into a girls washroom. Hermione rushes into a stall and slams the door shut right in Hannalee's face hitting her square on the nose. "OWW!"

Hannalee yelps clutching her nose. Hermione quickly opens the door to see Hannalee on the ground with a bleeding nose and eyes full of tears. Hermione, "Oh my god! Hanny I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hannalee crying, "That hurts."

Hermione, "Here remove your hand." She takes out her wand and flicks it in front of Hannalee's face, "Episkey." Hannalee yelps out loudly. Hermione, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I gave you a bloody nose." Hannalee, "It's okay you didn't mean to."

Hermione, "Why did you come after me?" Hannalee, "Because you were upset and I was worried." Hermione, "Why do you care?" Hannalee looks a little crushed. Hermione sniffs eyes full of tears, "What Ron said was true. I don't have any friends."

Hannalee, "I thought we are friends…." Hermione looks at her. Hannalee, "If you didn't notice well I have only successfully made two friends. 1 is Ron and the other is you. I don't know if you can see it but it doesn't really feel nice to be surrounded by boys always." Hermione, "I didn't know it was like that for you."

Hannalee, "Harry is not my friend, he's my brother. We always stay together because it makes us feel safe knowing that we're beside each other and we love each other. But it would be nice to have a girl friend to talking about your likes and hates instead of being surrounded by boys who always play wizard chess and talking about the world Quidditch finals."

Hermione, "I'm sorry." Hannalee, "I'm sorry too. For not defending you." Hermione, "I just want everyone to except me. I mean, I'm not a born witch. I just happen to get powers because of one of my distant family member. Being a Muggle born and living in a place with Slytherin doesn't exactly help. Not that I'm saying that I hate being a Muggle born, I mean I am proud of who I am."

Hannalee laughs, "I know what you mean, you heard what that stupid Malfoy said didn't you. HALF BREED. I'm half Muggle too. In fact Harry and I lived in the Muggle world. We only recently found out about this whole magic. Hermione, "Yes I've heard you guys did live with your mother's sister right?" Hannalee nods and the girls immerge into deep conversations.

**~PTATSS~**

Night, in the great hall. It is Halloween. Everyone is eating candy, and Jack O'Lanterns are keeping the place lit. There is chatter. Harry, "Where's my sister?" Neville, "Parvati Patil said that she's in the girls bathroom with Hermione who wouldn't come out. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying." Ron and Harry exchange glances.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room, screaming. Professor Quirrell, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Falls over in a dead faint. The room is silent, and then everyone freaks, screaming and running.

Professor Dumbledore, "SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Everyone stops. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Percy, "Gryffindors...keep up please. And stay alert!" Harry, "How could a troll get in?" Ron, "Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Suddenly, Harry stops and pulls Ron aside. Ron, "What?" Harry, "MY SISTER! Hannalee and Hermione are in the girls toilet. They don't know!"

The two run off, down corridors. They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise. Harry pulls Ron into a doorway and a large, ugly TROLL thunks by into a room. Harry, "He's going into the Girl's Bathroom! Ron! My sister's in there!"

**~PTATSS~**

In the bathroom, Hermione and Hannalee sat on the fall animatedly talking. They both come to a grand stop when they see a troll strolling in. The girls get up and back up into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls.

Hannalee and Hermione scream loudly. Harry and Ron come bursting in. Harry felt his heart stop beating when he saw his sister lying on the floor below the broken stall.

Harry, "HANNALEE! MOVE! Hermione, move!" The troll smashes the remaining stalls. Hermione, "Help! Help!" The boys start throwing wood pieces at the troll. Ron, "Hey, pea brain!" Ron throws wood and hits the troll on the head. Hermione escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Hermione. Harry cringes.

Hannalee, "HARRY!" She screamed loudly crying. Harry tries to rush to her only to be black by the Troll. Hermione, "Ahhh! Help!" Harry gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up." Hannalee seeing her brother who was now on the troll shoulder starts throwing broken woods at the troll.

Harry, "Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and his wand goes up the troll's nose. Ron, "Ew." The troll snorts, and whips around. Harry, "Whoa, whoa whoa!" The troll gets Harry off its head and is holding him by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at Harry. He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.

Harry, "Do something!" Hannalee whips out her wand and tries to flick only to duck when the troll swings it's club. Ron, "What?" Harry, "Anything! Hurry up!" Ron grabs his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand, " Swish and flick!"

Ron, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Flick. The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down. Ron, "Cool." It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard.

Hannalee runs to her brother who grabs her into a bone crushing hug and kisses are exchanged between the twins. Hermione approaches carefully. Hermione, "Is it...dead?" Harry, "I don't think so. Just knocked out." He lets go of Hannalee and grabs his wand...which is covered in goo. "Ew. Troll bogies."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell come rushing in.

They all gasp.

**~PTATSS~ **

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~**

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell come rushing in. They all gasp. Professor McGonagall, "Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all of you!"

Ron, "Well, what it is..." Harry and Hannalee looking scared. Hermione, "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." The teachers, Ron and the Potter Twins go agape when they hear Hermione say that.

Professor McGonagall, "Ms. Granger?" Hermione, "I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Hannalee and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

Professor McGonagall, "Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do." Harry looks at Snape's leg...which has a large cut on it. He nudges Hannalee and she follows his eyes to see Snape's bleeding leg. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Harry and Hannalee.

Professor McGonagall, "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall leave at once leaving the Gryffindor group with Professor Quirrell. Professor Quirrell, "Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." The group quickly huddles together and leaves.

**~PTATSS~**

Hannalee, "Thank for saving us from McGonagall Hermione." Harry, "Yeah thanks Hermione." Hermione, "Actually, I should be thank you three. For saving me and for being there for me." Ron, "Well that's what friends are for, right?" He said smiling to Hermione who smiled widely.

**~PTATSS~**

The next morning in the great hall, the golden gang is sitting and having breakfast. Harry is twirling his food on a fork while Hannalee was sipping pumpkin juice. Ron, "Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Hermione, "Ron's right, Harry. You too Hanny! You're gonna need your strength today."

Harry, "I'm not hungry." Hannalee, "My stomach feels weird." Hermione, "You'll be good. Eat." Then Professor Snape appears. Professor Snape, "Good luck today, Potters. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." He leaves limping away.

Harry, "That explains the blood." Hermione, "Blood?" Hannalee, "Last night Harry and I saw Snape's leg injured and bleeding while Harry and Ron took on the troll." Harry, "I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

Hermione, "But why would anyone go near that dog?" Harry, "The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret." Hermione, "So you're saying..." Hannalee, "That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants."

Two owls screech loudly flying into the hall. One was Hedwig. Another was a mail owl. Both were carrying very large, long parcels. They drop it right in front of the potter twins. One each. Hermione, "Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Harry, "But we never get mail." Hannalee, "I doubt Dursley's would even write to us."

Ron, "Let's open it." Harry, "It's a broomstick!" Ron, "That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Hannalee, "Like the one we saw at Diagon Alley." Harry, "But who...?" The Potter Twins look over to see Professor McGonagall up at the head table, stroking Hedwig. She smiles.

**~PTATSS~**

Inside a Quidditch tower the Gryffindor team was walking towards the starting gate. They reach it and stop, behind a closed double door. Oliver, "Scared, Harry?" Harry,' A little bit." Oliver, "That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game." Hannalee, "What happened?" Oliver, "I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later."

Harry gulps and Hannalee looks horrified. Everyone looks straight ahead as the doors open. They mount their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. The cheering was so loud. The commentator none other than Seamus, "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

The spectators cheered loudly. Gryffindor students were cheering the loudest of all. Neville, "Go Gryffindor!" The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Harry and Hannalee weave in, highest amongst. They both look down and exchange looks. They both didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Seamus, "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Professor Hooch, "Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." She kicks the trunk and the Bludger zoom out. Seamus, "The Bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head and then disappears. Professor Hooch grabs the Quaffle. Seamus, "The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" Harry, "HANNALEE GO!" Hannalee looked confused for a moment then zoom to action. Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores!

Seamus, "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" He presses a button and 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name. Harry, in the air, claps. Harry, "Yes!" A bludger zooms by him. "Whoa!" Hannalee, "MOVE IT HARRY!" She zooms pass him and a gets the Quaffle from a team member. She ducks pass the Slytherins and throw the ball into the lower hoop.

Seamus, "AND SHE SCORES! 10 points for Gryffindor. Take that you nasty Slytherins!" In the stands, Gryffindor cheers. And Professor McGonagall, "Mr Finnigan!" Hagrid, "Well done!" Seamus, "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Hannalee tries to fly pass three Slytherins when a bludger came flying her way.

SMACK! Hannalee opened her closed eyes to see a Slytherin player fall over his broom. She turned to her side and saw Fred. "We promised we'd look after you Potter! Now go!" Hannalee rushes forth bumping into a Slytherin player and reaches the two other chasers of her team. Johnson and Angelina pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score.

Johnson takes it throws towards Hannalee who flew away from the others and throws the Quaffle as hard as she could. Ron and Hermione along with the fellow Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheering. Seamus, "Yay!" Harry, "Yes!" Hannalee, "YAY!" Seamus, "Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Amazing shot by none other than the beautiful Potter!"

Harry and the other laugh while Hannalee yells at Seamus to shut up. Professor McGonagall, "Mr Finnigan! I am warning you!" The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks. Slytherin team captain Flint, "Give me that!" He grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

Everyone immediately started booing. Harry is visibly upset, he turns to look at Hannalee who had the same look on her face. The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George (or Fred) and scores. Harry hits his broom frustrated. The Slytherins cheers loudly. Hannalee dashes out forward and takes the keeper post.

Flint, to other members, "Take that side! I'll get the girl who lived!" They box Angelina in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Hannalee doges a bludger and misses the Quaffle to which results the Slytherin scores once again.

Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then his broom starts bucking and turning. Another player throws the Quaffle and Hannalee kicks it out. The Gryffindor starts cheering again. Flint comes in and tries to physically push her off the broom to which Fred came over and push him. Hannalee kicks off the Quaffle yet another time.

Seamus, "Slimey Slytherins playing cheat and Harry. HARRY!" Hannalee's head snap over to Harry. Hagrid, "What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is muttering something.

Hermione, "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Ron, "Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Hermione, "Leave it to me." She hands Ron her binoculars and leaves. Hannalee, "HARRY!" Fred, "Hanny duck!" She ducks just in time for Fred to hit the Bludger.

Harry is knocked around then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom. Hannalee, "HARRY!" She tries to move and Fred come forth and takes a bludger on his left hand. Hannalee, "Fred!" She catches him by the right arm. Flint takes this chance and scores the Quaffle.

Seamus, "10 points for Slimey Slytherins." Professor McGonagall, "MR FINNIGAN!" Ron, "Come on, Hermione!" Hermione is hurrying up a tower. She appears underneath Snape and touches his cloak with her wand. Hermione, "Lacarnum Inflamarae." A spark ignites and Snape's cloak catches fire. Hermione leaves."

Man, "Fire! You're on fire!" Snape, "What? Oh!" Knocks the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who then also falls. Snape bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Harry climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Harry takes off eyes on the snitch.

Hannalee kicks the incoming Quaffle towards the only chase Johnson who catches it and flies past two Slytherins and score. Seamus, "He scores! 10 points for Gryffindor." Ron, "Go Harry!" Hagrid, "Go go go!"

Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground.

Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. Hannalee, "HARRY!" She pushes out off every player's way and jumps off the broom and got to her brother.

Hannalee, "Harry? You okay? Where does it hurt?" He gets up and lurches. The crowd gasps. Hannalee starts rubbing his back, "Spit it out Harry, does your ribs hurt?" Hermione appears beside a tower to see. Hagrid, "Looks like he's gonna be sick!"

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands. Hannalee, "OH MY GOD!" Seamus, "He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Hannalee, "OH MY GOD HARRY YOU DID!" Professor Hooch blows the whistle, "Gryffindor wins!"

Every single person except the Slytherins cheered for the Gryffindor. Hagrid, "Yes!" Ron, "Yeah!" Hermione, "Whoo-hoo!" Seamus, "YAY! WE DID IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GO HOME YOU SMILEY SLYTHERINS." Professor McGonagall stops smiling happily, "MR SEAMUS FINNIGAN! DETENTION!"

Harry hugs his sister and raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers. Crowd, "Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"

**~PTATSS~**

Harry, Hannalee, Hermione and Ron are walking along a path with Hagrid, talking. Hagrid, "Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Harry, "Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid, "Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Ron and Hannalee, "FLUFFY?" Hermione, "That thing has a name?" Hagrid, Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the"

Harry, "Yes?" Hannalee, "Guard what Hagrid" Hagrid, "Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Harry, "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Hagrid, "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

Hermione, "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Harry, "Exactly." Hagrid, "Now, you listen to me, all of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Hannalee, "Nicholas Flamel?" Ron, "Whose Nicholas Flamel?" Hagrid, "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." He walks away leaving the golden gang. Harry, Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?" He asked looking at Hermione. Hermione, I don't know."

~PTATSS~

Inside the great hall, students are leaving and ghosts are singing _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. _ Hermione and Hannalee approach the empty tables, wheeling a cart. They go over to Ron and Harry, who are playing chess.

Harry, "Knight to E-5." A piece moves across the board. Ron thinks for a moment. Ron, "Queen to E-5." A queen walks over to E-5 and clinks the Knight away. Hermione, "That's totally barbaric!" Hannalee, "No way! That's cool!" Ron, "That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed."

Hermione, "See you haven't." Ron, "Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Hermione, "Good. You can help Hanny and Harry then. They're going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Ron, "We've looked a hundred times!" Harry nods while Hannalee looks at Hermione who leaned in, "Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas." She walks away wheeling her cart. Ron, "I think we've had a bad influence on her." Hannalee, "I'm not complaining." Harry laughs.

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!_

~PTATSS~

Christmas morning came very soon. The Potter Twin, the Weasley's, two fourth years and one sixth year students were the only Gryffindors who stayed in school for Christmas. Hedwig is perched in the boys' room, and Harry was asleep in bed.

Ron woke up and ran down ripping up his presents. A sweater from home. He quickly wore it smelling his mother's scent. He saw his mom sent one for Hannalee and Harry. Looking at the trash can he saw George, Fred and Percy's present wrappers. He also saw a big parcel in terrible wrapping and a note on the front which said, _**To Mr. And Miss. Potter.**_ He's eyes caught three similar small boxes which said _Ron. W, Hannalee. P, Harry. P_. He took the one named for him and opened it see and a note fell out.

_Happy Christmas Ron. _

_Hope you like it!_

_Hermione Granger_

He opened it to see the box full of chocolate frogs. He felt a little bad for not getting her anything, "I'll send her a card later! Harry! Harry, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up! Hanny! Harry and Hannalee wake up!"

Harry gets up and runs to a balcony overlooking the common room, where Ron is standing next to a tree. He is wearing a sweater with an R on it. Ron, "Happy Christmas, Harry." Harry, "Happy Christmas, Ron. What are you wearing?" Ron, "Oh, Mum made it for me."

Hannalee came out rubbing her eyes in her nightgown. "What's going on?" Harry rushes over and hugs her, "Happy Christmas Lee!" Hannalee realizes what day it is, "Happy Christmas Harry. Happy Christmas Ron." Ron, "Come on down guys! Don't you want you open your presents?"

Harry, "We've got presents?" Hannalee, "Presentssssssss? Who sent us Presentssssssss?" She put much force on the 'S'. Ron, "Yeah! From my family, one each from Hermione and another one for the both of you." Harry, "Oh!" Harry and Hannalee race down the stairs.

Ron, "There they are." Ron sits on a couch arm and eats the jelly beans his mom sent as Harry and Hannalee rip open the presents sent from Mrs. Weasley. Hannalee opened her's to see a dark blue sweater with a gold H in the middle.

She quickly wore and turned to Harry and saw him in a dark green sweater with a gold H in the middle. Hannalee was beaming when she opened Hermione's presents and saw rainbow liquorices. Hannalee, "We need to send Hermione and your Mom and Dad a card Ron!"

Harry nodded eating his Jelly Beans. Ron, "Aren't you guys gonna opened that one?" Harry looks over and picks up a silver wrapped package. He sits on the couch with Hannalee on the arm rest. Harry takes out the card. Harry, "To Mr. and Miss. Potter. Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

Harry opens the present. It is a cloak. Hannalee immediately touched to feel it's texture. Ron, "What is it?" Harry, "Some kind of...cloak." Ron, "Well, let's see then. Put it on." Harry and Hannalee stood up and Harry throws the clock around Hannalee and all of her body parts disappear except for her head.

Hannalee, "Well, how do I look?" Ron, "Whoa!" Harry, "Your body's gone!" Hannalee looks down, "Ahhh! My body's gone!" Ron, "I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" Harry, "I invisibility?" Ron gets u, "They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Harry picks up the card, "There was no name. It just said, "Use it well.""

**~PTATSS~**

Later at night Harry and Hannalee sneak out of the Gryffindor dorm to the dark library and into the Restricted Section. Harry set the lamp down and the both remove the invisible cloak. Harry, "Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?"

Harry picks up a book and opens it. A man's face appears. Man, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hannalee, "Close it!" She whisper yelled. Harry slams the book shuts and puts it back. Filchs, "Who's there?!" Harry and Hannalee whip around grabbing the cloak. The lamp falls and shatters. "I know you're in there. You can't hide." Harry puts on his cloak and creeps around Filch. "Who is it? Show yourself!"

Hannalee and Harry run from the room, breathing heavily. They get into the hall where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow them. Hannalee, "Shoo! Go!" They run around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall.

Professor Quirrell, "Severus...I-I thought..." Professor Snape, "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Professor Quirrell, "W-what do you m-mean?" Professor Snape, "You know perfectly well what I mean."

Snape senses something. Harry covers Hannalee's mouth to stop her panting. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face. "We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filch appears, carrying the broken lamp. Filch, "Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed." They all dart off. A door opens, and closes. On the other side, there is a vast, empty room that has a large mirror in the center. Harry points to Hannalee who holds his hand walking over to the mirror. In it, they see two people appear.

Both the Potter Twins exchange shocked looks. Harry, "Mum?" The woman nods and smiles. Hannalee, "Daddy?" The man nods and smiles. Harry reaches out to touch his mum but only gets the mirror.

Then, his mother puts her hand on his shoulder. He puts his own hand on his own shoulders, as if trying to feel her there. Hannalee reaches out to her dad but also gets the mirror. The man reaches out and caresses her cheek.

**~PTATSS~**

The boys' room. Harry and Hannalee come whipping in, invisible. Hannalee, "RON WAKE UP!" Harry, "RON! You've really got to see this! RON! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS! Pulls back covers. Ron wakes up. Harry, "Ron, Ron, come on. GET OUT OF BED!"

Ron, "Why?" Harry, "There's something you've got to see. Now, come on!" Hannalee, "Hurry up!" The trio rush back in the mirror room. Harry Hannalee and Ron appear as if magically and Hannalee and Harry run to the mirror.

Harry, "Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!" Hannalee, "Look! They're here!" Ron, "I only see me." Hannalee, "Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? That's our dad and-"

Ron, "That's me! Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Harry, "How can it? Both our parents are dead." Harry smiles sadly.

**~PTATSS~**

The very next night Harry and Hannalee went straight back to the place where the mirror was. Harry sitting in front of the mirror with Hannalee's head laying on his lap. Professor Dumbledore appears behind them.

Professor Dumbledore, "Back again, Harry, Hannalee?" Harry turns around and stands up quickly pulling Hannalee to her feet. "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."Harry, "So, then it shows us what we want?" Hannalee, "Whatever we want?"

Professor Dumbledore, "Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live.

The Potter Twins look back at the mirror sadly.

**~PTATSS~**

It was daytime and all snowy. Hannalee and Harry were out in a main courtyard all bundled up, with Hedwig on Harry's arm and Pyewacket snuggling in Hannalee's arms. Harry stops and Hedwig lifts off, soaring away into the sky.

**~PTATSS~**

The golden group was in the library with Hermione searching for a book and the rest studying. Hermione comes up with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table making the other three jump. Hermione, "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Ron, "This is light?" Hermione glares at him, "Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"" Ron Hannalee and Harry, "The what?" Hermione, "Honestly, don't you three read? "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.""

Ron, "Immortal?" Hermione, "It means you'll never die." Ron, "I know what it means!" Harry, "Shh!"

Hermione, "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665thbirthday!"" Hannalee, "So that's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

They all look at each other.

**~PTATSS~**

After curfew Hermione, Ron and the Potter Twins went running across the wet ground to Hagrid's hut. They knock on the door and it opens. Harry, "Hagrid!" Hagrid who was clad in oven mitts and an apron, "Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." And he closes door.

The golden group, "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" Hagrid reopens the door, "Oh." They all come into Hagrid's small hut. Harry, "We think Snape's trying to steal it." Hagrid, "Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hannalee, "Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why."

Hagrid, "Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!" Harry, "What?" Hagrid, "You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Harry, "Wait a minute."

Ron and a big black boarhound, FANG, meet. Fang sniffs Ron which makes him which makes him uncomfortable. Hannalee went over to sit on a large chair, "One of the teachers?" Hermione, sitting with Hannalee, "Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

Hagrid, "That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hannalee and Hermione looks at Ron, who is being sniffed in the face by Fang. Ron shuffles away. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."

A cauldron over a fire begins to rattle. Hagrid hurries over and grabs something. Hagrid, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Puts the thing, an egg, on the table. The group crowds around. Harry, "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Hagrid, "That? It's a ... its um..." Ron, "I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

Hagrid, "I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." The egg rattles and cracks. Pieces fly off as a dragon emerges. It squeaks and slips on an egg piece. Hermione, "Is that...a dragon?" Hannalee, "Wow." Harry, "Yeah wow indeed."

Ron, "That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Hagrid, "Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert." The dragon squeaks as it looks at Hagrid. Harry, "Norbert?" Hagrid, "Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?"

Ron laughs. Hagrid, "Don't you, Norbert?" Raises fingers back and forth across Norberts chin. "Dededede." Norbert backs away, hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard. Hagrid, "Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course."

Norbert hiccups. The golden group control their laughter. Hagrid sees someone looking in the window. "Who's that?" The person scampers away. Harry, "Malfoy." Hagrid, "Oh, dear."

**~PTATSS~**

The golden group was walking back through a corridor. Harry, "Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told us so the first time I met him." Ron, "It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Hannalee, "I don't understand. Is that bad?" Ron, "It's bad." They stop as Professor McGonagall, in her nightgown, appears.

Professor McGonagall, "Good evening."

Malfoy appears smugly beside her. The golden group glares at him with every fiber they could muster.

~PTATSS~

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!_

Before we start the story, I'd like to thank _**xxxMadameMysteryxxx **_**for reviewing and reading. Thank you so much for you support. To my followers, thank you as well. **

**And to **_**Guest **_**first of all thank you for reading my story and taking time to review. I guess you didn't like the brother sister bond Harry and Hannalee share. It's okay if you don't like my story. I just want to clarify that both Harry and Hannalee rely on each other. And this bond is ****NOT**** an intimate relationship. This is my fanfiction. Harry and Hannalee are ****JUST**** siblings. I have no idea how you see it that way. But thank you for your review.**

~PTATSS~

The golden gang and Malfoy stood in Professor McGonagall's classroom. The four accused are standing in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy is feet away, smirking. Professor McGonagall, "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

Hannalee, "What?" Harry, "50?!" Professor McGonagall, "Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." Malfoy nods, then his smile vanishes. Malfoy, "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..."the five of us.""

Professor McGonagall, "No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." Hannalee, Harry, Ron and Hermione grin as Malfoy sags.

**~PTATSS~**

Outside in the cold night, the five students are being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch. Filch, "A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

Malfoy gulps. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." Hagrid appears with a crossbow. He sniffles. Filch, "A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Hagrid sniffs and sighs, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hermione, "Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hagrid, "Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Filch rolls eyes. Hannalee turns and glares at Malfoy. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

Filch, "Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Malfoy, "The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." A howl sounds. "Werewolves!"

Filch, "There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." Malfoy looks frightened. "Nighty-night." And he leaves smiling evilly. Hagrid, "Right. Let's go." The group walks along a path to a tree. Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.

Harry, "Hagrid, what's that?" Hagrid, "What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something." Hannalee look at it, "That's a lot of blood, what if it's dead?"

Hermione was about to touch the blood, Hagrid, "Don't touch it. Bloods still warm which means it's dying." Hannalee and Harry suddenly see a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. The both turn to look at Hagrid. "So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

Ron weakly, "Okay." Hagrid, "And Hanny, Harry, you'll go with Malfoy." Malfoy grimaces, and Harry nods. Malfoy, "Okay. Then I get Fang!" Hagrid, "Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Fang whines.

**~PTATSS~**

Hannalee Harry and Malfoy are walking through the forest, Fang leading. Malfoy has the lamp. Malfoy, "Stupid forest. Stupid giant!" Hannalee, "None of this would have happened if you kept your stupid nose out of our business! And you even caused Hagrid to lose Norbert."

Malfoy, "I don't care about a stupid dragon or that bloody giant! You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." Harry, "If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were scared." Malfoy, "Scared, Potter?!" Howl. Malfoy pales.

Hannalee, "Still not scared Malfoy?" Malfoy, "Me? You're the one holding your brother's hand." Harry scoffs, "We shared the same womb its normal for us to do that." Malfoy, "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang."

**~PTATSS~**

The group approaches a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stops, then growls. Harry, "What is it, Fang?" Up ahead, a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Both Hannalee and Harry fall to the ground clutching their head as it started to hurt.

Malfoy's face was full of pure fear, "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH HELP!" And he runs away, with Fang. The Potter Twins are left behind. The figure slides over the unicorn and rises erect. It advances towards the twins but trips. He crawls backwards.

Suddenly, there is the sound of hoof beats. A figure leaps over Harry and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a silver centaur. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away. Centaur, "Harry Potter Hannalee Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for the two of you."

Harry rises to his feet and pulls up Hannalee, "But what was that thing you saved us from?" Centaur, "A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

Harry, "But who would choose such a life?" Centaur, "Can you think of no one?" Hannalee, "Voldemort?" Harry, "Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

Centaur, "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" Harry, "The Philosopher's Stone." Suddenly everyone heard Fang's barks. Harry looks up and sees Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy appear.

Hermione, "Hanny! Harry!" She runs and hugs Hannalee who returns her hug. Hagrid, "Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. and Miss. Potter. You alright dearies?" Harry and Hannalee nods. Centaur Firenze, Harry Potter, Hannalee Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck."

The group turns to look at the dead Unicorn.

**~PTATSS~**

Right after 'attack' the group is around the fire. Hermione Hannalee and Ron are seated, but Harry stands.

Hermione, "You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hannalee, "Yes. Just outside Hogwarts Mione." Harry, "But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll he'll come back."

Ron, "But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you both, do you?" Harry, "I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill us tonight." Ron, "And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!" Hermione, "Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?"

Hannalee heaves out a sigh, DUMBLEDORE!" Hermione, "Exactly! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you both can't be touched." Harry and Hannalee exchange smiles.

**~PTATSS~**

Hermione, "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." Ron, "Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?" Harry, "My scar. It keeps burning." Hermione, "It's happened before." Harry, "Not like this." He turns and looks at his sister who was obviously not listening.

Ron, "Perhaps you should see the nurse." Harry, "Lee?" Hannalee kept still. Harry shakes her shoulder, "Hannalee." Hannalee, "What?" Hermione, "You alright?" Hannalee, "I'm having a headache." Harry wraps his arms around his sister.

Harry, "I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!" He rubs scar and then sees Hagrid across the field, at his hut. Hannalee, "Oh. Of course!" Hermione, "What is it?" Harry, "How could we not know this?" Harry and Hannalee took off to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione, "What is it? Hey!" Harry, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" They approach Hagrid, who is playing a tune on his flute. "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets?"

Hannalee, "Why didn't we see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Hagrid stops playing. Harry, "What did he look like?" Hagrid, "Slow down. I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." Harry, "The stranger, though, you and he must have talked."

Hagrid, "Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem."" Hannalee, "And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Hagrid, "Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.""

The four go gape. Hagrid, "I shouldn't have told you that." The golden group immediately take off. "Where you going?! Wait!"

**~PTATSS~**

The four come tearing in and run up the aisles between desks. They pass a ghost and stop at the professor's desk. Harry, "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Professor McGonagall, "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

Hannalee, "He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone." Professor McGonagall looks shocked, "How do you know?" Harry, "Someone's going to try and steal it." Professor McGonagall, "I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

**~PTATSS~**

After exiting McGonagall's class, they walk down the hallway. Harry, "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Hermione, "And with Dumbledore gone-" Professor Snape suddenly appears behind them.

Professor Snape, "Good afternoon. Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Hermione, "Uh...we were just..." Professor Snape, "You want to be careful. People will think you're up to something.

Harry glares at him and Hannalee scoffs. Professor Snape, "Something you have Miss Potter?" Hannalee kept mum. Professor Snape, "As I assumed." And walks away.

**~PTATSS~**

Hermione, "Now what do we do?" Harry, "We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Later at night when everyone has gone to bed the golden group came down the stairs and begins to walk across the floor. They stop when they hear croaking.

Harry, "Trevor." Ron, "Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!" Neville appears behind a chair, "Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" Hannalee, "Now, Neville, listen. We were-" Neville, "No! I won't let you!" Stands up. "You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." Holds out fists.

Hermione, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." Takes out wand, "Petrificus Totalus." Neville is frozen and falls backwards onto the ground. Hermione puts her wand back. Hannalee, "Wow." Harry was amazed. Ron gulps, "You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary."

Harry, "Let's go." Walks by Neville. "Sorry." Hermione, "Sorry." Hannalee, "Sorry Neville." Ron, "It's for your own good, you know."

**~PTATSS~**

The golden group are under the Invisibility cloak, sneaking along the corridor. Hermione, "Ow! You stood on my foot!" Ron, "Sorry." A flame lights. Hermione draws out her wand and points it at the door. Hermione, "Alohomora." The door opens and they go in.

Ron, "Wait a minute...he's..." A blow of air, and the cloak flutters off them. "Sleeping." Harry, "Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." They approach the sleeping dog., Hermione "We're too late." Harry, "We might still be able to stop him!" Hannalee, "He's right! It's four against one. We can stop him." Ron, "Uh. It's got horrible breath!"

Harry, "We have to move its paw." Ron, "What?!" Harry, "Come on!" He grabs the paw, which is blocking the door. "Okay. Push!" They strain and move it. They open the door. Harry, "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign."

Fluffy's eyes open. Hannalee, "I'm jumping in the very next moment you're in, sign or no sign." Harry heaves out frustrated. Harry, "Hannalee listen to me-" Hannalee, "NO! You listen to me! You maybe olden and maybe a tad bit stronger but if you think you're doing this alone you have no idea how wrong you are."

Hermione, "She's right Harry. You both are much stronger together." Harry, "Aright! If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?"

Hermione, "The harp. It stopped playing."

~PTATSS~

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**

**~PTATSS~**

Drool from one head comes down on Ron's shoulder. Ron, "Ew! Yuck! Ugh." All four kids look up and see Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at the four.

Harry, "Jump! Go!" They all jump through the trapdoor before Fluffy gets them. Everyone went down screaming. Ron, "Ahh!" Gasps as he lands on some mushy black ropelike vines. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really.

Harry, "Whoa!" The plant begins to move towards them. "Oh. Ahh!" The plant ties them up. Hannalee struggling, "What's happening? It's tightening." Hermione, "Stop moving, all of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

Ron, "Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Hermione manages a smile as she is sucked down below. Ron Hannalee and Harry, "Hermione!" Ron, "Now what are we gonna do?!" Hermione's voice, "Just relax!" Hannalee, "Hermione! Where are you?!" Hermione from below, "Do what I say. Trust me."

Harry relaxes and is sucked through. Ron, "Ahh! Harry!" Hannalee took in deep breaths and stayed still. Harry falls through and lands on the hard ground. Hermione goes over to him and he stands up. Hannalee felt the snare loosening the grip and within seconds she was sucked through.

Ron, "Hanny! Harry! Hermione!" Hannalee lands on the ground hard. Hermione, "Are you okay?" Harry, "You okay?" Hannalee, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ron, "Help!" Hermione, "He's not relaxing, is he?" Harry, "Apparently not." Ron, "Help! Help me!" Hermione, "We've got to do something!"

Hannalee, "Do what go back up there?" Harry, "Hermione! What do we do?" Hermione, "Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology." Ron, Help!" Hermione, "Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare.

The snare shuts Ron's mouth. Hermione, "It's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" She takes out her wand and points upwards. "Lumus Solem!" A beam of light shoots out. The Snare shrieks and recoils. Ron falls below.

Ron, "Ahhh!" Harry, "Ron, are you okay?" Ron, "Yeah." Hannalee, "Okay." Ron stands up, "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" Hermione rolls her eyes. Harry, "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." There is a sound. Hermione, "What is that?" Harry, "I don't know. Sounds like wings."

They enter into a room filled with golden "birds." Hermione, "Curious. I've never seen birds like these." Hannalee, "Look again they're not birds." Harry, "They're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." They come upon a broomstick, suspended in the air.

Hermione, "What's this all about?" Harry, "I don't know. Strange." Ron creeps over to the door and takes out his wand. Ron rattles lock, "Alohomora!" Shrugs "Well, it was worth a try." Hannalee, "It's enchanted genius."

Hermione, "Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!" Ron, "We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Harry, "There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" He looks at the broom. Hermione, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry, "It's too simple." Hannalee, "Harry I can-" Harry, "You do realize no matter how much you ask I'm still going for it." Hannalee sighs. Ron, "Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!"

Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them. Ron, "This complicates things a bit! Can't you do something to stop them or something?" He asks Hermione. Hannalee, "The whole room is enchanted RON!" Harry pushes off into the air. He flies off, after the key. The others follow him. Harry grabs the key.

Harry, "Catch the key!" Hannalee jumps and catches it heads for the lock while Harry distracts the other keys. Hannalee puts it in the lock. Ron, "Hurry up!" The door opens, Hannalee, Hermione and Ron rush through, followed by Harry. They shut the door just as the keys slam up against it.

**~PTATSS~**

They enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it. Hermione, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Harry, "Where are we? A graveyard." Hannalee, "Doesn't look like that." Ron," This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." He walks out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and GIANT players. Hannalee Harry and Hermione come up with him.

Harry, "There's the door." They walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. The four jump and back up. Hermione, "Now what do we do?" Ron, "It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room."

Hannalee, "Play? As in us as the players too?" Ron, "I think that's how it's gonna work. All right. Hanny and Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." They all take their places.

Hermione, "What happens now?" Ron aboard a horse. Well, white moves first, and then...we play. A pawn on the other side moves forward. Ron studies the game. Hermione, "Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?"

Harry and Hannalee grip hands tight. Ron, "You there! D-5!" A black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. The four jump up in shock. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

The game continues. Pieces smash each other, boom! Boom! Ron, "Castle to E-4!" Smash! Ron, "Pawn to C-3!" Smash! Boom! The Queen turns, and smashes a piece! Hannalee, Harry, Ron and Hermione wince. The Queen turns again. Both Ron and Harry study the game.

Harry, "Wait a minute." Ron, "You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King." Harry, "No, Ron! No!" Hannalee, "What? What's happening?" Hermione, "What is it?" Harry, "He's going to sacrifice himself!"

Hermione, "No, Ron, you can't!" Ron closes his eyes. "There must be another way!" Ron turns to face Hermione, "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Hanny Harry, it's you two that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, both of you. Harry nods. "Knight...to H-3."

Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops. Ron, "Check." The Queen turns and advances. Ron breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops. SMASH! Ron, "Ahhhh!" Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

Harry, "RON!" Hannalee, "RON!" Hermione starts walking to him. Harry, "NO! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." Hermione moves back. Harry tightens his hand with Hannalee and walks the diagonal in front of the King. "Checkmate." The Kings sword falls onto the ground victory.

Harry breathes out and then the two run to Ron. Hermione reaching them within seconds. They bend beside him. "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...We have to go on." Harry said looking at his sister who nodded at him.

Hermione, "You'll be okay, Harry Hanny. You're a great wizard and a witch, you really are. Hannalee, "Not as good as you." Harry, "We could have never made it this far without you." Hermione smile "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Hanny, Harry, just be careful."

Hannalee and Harry nod to her. They stand up walking away and closing the door behind them. Hannalee and Harry walk down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It was Quirrell. Hannalee and Harry yelp and grab their head.

Harry, "You?" Quirrell turns around. "No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one-" Quirrell, "Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?""

Harry, "B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." Hannalee looked at him still shocked. Quirrell, "No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. And then it would have been the other Potter." He said looking at Hannalee. "Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

Hannalee, "Snape was trying to...save Harry?" Quirrell, "I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween." Hannalee, "You let the TROLL in?" Quirrell, "Very good Miss Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone."

Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Harry and Hannalee's head start to hurt again. Quirrell, "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

A raspy voice calls out, "Use them." Quirrell, "Come here, Potters, now!" Harry and Hannalee were holding hands tightly not moving an inch. Quirrell came forth and roughly pulls Harry's shirt dragging him along with Hannalee. He stops right in front of the mirror.

Quirrell, "Tell me. What do you see?" Harry and Hannalee look in the mirror. They see themselves. Their reflection in the mirror move. Harry's reflection self brings his hand into his pocket and takes out a red stone! The mirror self winks and puts the stone back. Very subtly, Harry reaches to his pocket. There is a lump. He gasps. Hannalee seeing this kept very still.

Quirrell, "What is it?! What do you see?!" Harry, "I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." Quirrell looks at Hannalee, "I'm kissing a boy." Harry's head snap over to Hannalee who kept a straight face. Harry, "Kissing?"

The voice, "They lie." Quirrell, "Tell the truth! What do you see?!" The voice, "Let me speak to them." Quirrell, "Master, you are not strong enough." The voice, "I have strength enough for this." Quirrell unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces Harry and Hannalee via the mirror.

Voldemort, "Harry and Hannalee Potter. We meet again." Harry and Hannalee, "Voldemort." Voldemort, "Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"

Hannalee and Harry turn and make a mad dash. Voldemort, "Stop them! Stop them!" Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room. Harry and Hannalee are stuck behind the fire. "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!"

Harry shakes his head, "Never! We will never join you." Hannalee, "You're a monster! You killed our parents!" Harry, "You will die for this Voldemort!" Voldemort, "Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, Hannalee, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back."

In the mirror, the Twin's parent's faces appear. Voldemort, "All I ask for is something in return." Harry takes the stone from his pocket. "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

The Twin's mother and father vanish. Harry, "You liar!" Hannalee, "You can never bring them back." Harry, "And you never will. You killed them." Voldemort, "KILL THEM!"

Quirrell soars into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harry's throat. They fall to the steps. Hannalee screams and grabs Quirrell's shoulder ignoring Voldemort's face and tries to pull him off. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks.

Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Hannalee desperate to save her brother wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him. Smoke furls from under Quirrell's hand and on his neck.

Quirrell, "Ahh! Ahh!" He backs up. His hand is crumbling into a mountain of black ash followed by his neck. "What is this magic?"His hand dissipates. Voldemort, "Fool! Get the stone!" Quirrell walks forward, but Harry puts both hands on his face. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Quirrell backs up his neck no longer attached to his body making his head fall on the ground then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as his headless body walks forward. His whole body is turns into ash. He falls to the floor. Hannalee and Harry gasps.

They both look at their hands and turn to hug each other. Hannalee, "Are you alright?" Harry, "I'm fine, you?" Hannalee, "I'm okay." Harry hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs. Hannalee, "HARRRRRYYYYY!" Harry turns around fast as a wind and sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face.

The cloud rushes forward, right through the Potter Twins. Voldemort, "Arrrhhhhhh!" Harry and Hannalee, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Voldemort flies away. The Potter Twins fall to the ground, unconscious. Harry holds the stone in an outstretched hand. His other hand holding his little sister's.

**~PTATSS~**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

**~PTATSS~**

The Potter Twins were admitted to the hospital wing. Harry is bandaged, lying in bed. On his left side of the bed laid his sister. He awakens, puts on his glasses, and sits up. His eyes immediately search for Hannalee.

Once they land on her, "Hannalee!" He tries to get up but a voice calls out, "Lay back down Harry. Your sister is fine." Harry looks over to see Professor Dumbledore approaching. Just as he said that Hannalee slowly woke up from her slumber.

Hannalee, "HARRY!" Harry, "Lee! It's okay. I'm here." Hannalee turns to see her brother. They both see themselves covered in bandages. Professor Dumbledore, "Good afternoon, Mr and Miss Potter. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?"

Harry, "Admirers?" That was when Harry and Hannalee see on the table at the foot of each of their beds was filled with treats and get well soon cards.

Professor Dumbledore, "What happened down in the dungeons between you both and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

Harry and Hannalee look at him as he lifts up an empty cover. Harry, "Ron was here? Is he all right?" Hannalee, "What about Hermione? Is she okay?" Professor Dumbledore, "Fine. They're both just fine."

Harry, "But, what happened to the Stone?" Hannalee, "What about him? Voldemort?" Professor Dumbledore, "Relax my dears. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around."

Harry, "But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Professor Dumbledore sits on Harry's bed, "He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." Harry, "How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror and the next..."

Professor Dumbledore, "Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something. Hannalee, "But sir! What about him? Will he be back?"

Professor Dumbledore, "Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Hannalee and Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Harry shakes his head. Hannalee just looks at him.

Professor Dumbledore, "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark." Harry touches his scar. "No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in both of your very skin.

Hannalee, "What is it Sir?" Dumbledore, "Love, Hannalee, love." He pats Harry's head and stands up. "Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee" Takes brown bean and eats it. "Mm. Alas. Earwax."

Harry and Hannalee grin at him.

**~PTATSS~**

Hannalee and Harry holding hands approach a room where up on a stairwell balcony Hermione and Ron are talking. They stop when they see the potter twins and lean over the railing. Harry, "All right there, Ron?" Ron, "All right? You two?" Harry shrugs. Hannalee smiles, "Hermione?"Hermione smile, "Never better."

**~PTATSS~**

In the great hall all students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling. Professor Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to Professor McGonagall. She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Professor Dumbledore rises.

Professor Dumbledore, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Harry and Hannalee hide their heads. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.

The soft clappings soon turn into immense cheering. Malfoy, "Nice one, Mate!" He sees Ron looking at him and sneers. Professor Dumbledore, "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

The other three house students look up. Professor Dumbledore, "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." The Gryffindor table explodes with applause and cheers." Harry, "Good job." Hermione smiles away.

Professor Dumbledore, "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess" Ron looks at Harry and mouths, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouths, 'You!' "That Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points."

The table explodes with cheers again. Professor Dumbledore, "And third, to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hannalee Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. The whole school except the Slytherin team started cheering.

Hermione, "We're tied with Slytherin!" Professor Dumbledore, "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table cheering erupts into full blown yelling. Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Professor Dumbledore, "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." He claps and the green banners change to Gryffindor red and gold. Professor Dumbledore, "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

All students stand and throw their hats into the air, except Malfoy, who smashes his down onto the table. Seamus, "Neville!" Shakes his hand. All rub each other's hair and jump around, cheering and laughing. Hannalee, "We won!" Jumps up and with Harry, who looks back and grins very widely.

The outdoor train station and students are walking around, getting in the train. Hagrid, "Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's is leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up."

Harry hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione with Hannalee behind him. Hermione waves to Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione gets in the train. Hermione, "Come on, Harry."

Harry, "One minute." He walks over to Hagrid. Hannalee turns and hand her Pyewacket to Hermione and walks towards Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid, "Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Hannalee. "This is for the both of you."

Hannalee opens the album and the Potter Twins see a picture, moving. It was a picture of Harry and Hannalee as babies with their parents. They are all smiling and waving. Hannalee and Harry smiles. Harry, "Thanks, Hagrid."

The Potter Twins tightly hug their big friend. Hagrid, "Oh. Go on...on with you two. Oh, listen, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

Hannalee, "But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that." Hagrid, "I do. But your cousin don't do he? Eh? Off you go." Hannalee and Harry chuckle as they walk back to the train door where Hermione and Ron are waiting.

Hermione, "Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Harry, "We're not going home. Not really." Hannalee reaches and holds Harry's hand, "You ready Harry?" Harry looks at his wand, "Ready Lee."

The train whistles and they climb aboard. As the train starts to leave the golden trio wave out the window to Hagrid, who waves back and then waves more to other students. The Potter Twins, Ron and Hermione share a sad but yet happy smile.

**~PTATSS~**

Hannalee, "We could have stayed with Hagrid." Harry, "You know I'd give anything to be anywhere but here." Hannalee sighs, "I know." Harry, "You ready sis?" Hannalee, "No." Harry, "Here we go." **DING DONG. **A few seconds later a door opens and Dudley Dursley opens the door. He looks at them both with wide eyes.

Dudley, "MUM! DAD!"

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF POTTER TWINS AND THE ****SORCERER'S STONE! POTTER TWINS AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS WILL BE OUT NEXT. VERY SOON!**

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)


End file.
